Guys Don't Dance (CoolZDane Style)
Cast *Danny- Bambi *Sawyer - Faline (Bambi 1 & 2) *Tillie - Eevee (Pokemon) *Woolie - Adult Simba (The Lion King 1, 2 And 3) *Woolie - Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Pudge - Li'l Bee (Thumbelina) *Cranston - Eeyore (Winnie The Pooh) *Frances - Blue And Magenta (Sharing The Role) (Blue's Clues) *T.W. Turtle - Kirby (Kirby: Right Back Ya!) *Darla Dimple - Lucy (The Peanuts Movie) And Punky Brewster (Sharing The Role) *Max - King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country) (With Klump And Krusha as Extras) *Flannigan - Timon (The Lion King) *L.B. Mammoth - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Farley Wink - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Bus Driver - Phil (Zeus and Roxanne) *Crying Alligator - Winnie the Pooh (The Many Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh) *Horse that gives Danny some good luck - Mr. Mole (Thumbelina 1994) *Sheep that gives Danny a sweater made of his own wool - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Other passengers on bus - themselves (Cats Don't Dance) *Mine Workers - Pepole Sings Bag Of Weed (Family Guy) *Man outside resteraunt -King Colbert (Thumbelina 1994) *Laurel and Hardy -Janet Beindorf and Ned Beindorf (House Arrest 1996) *Mae West - Thumbelina (Thumbelina 1994) *Sacrificial Lamb - Claude Craver (Zeus and Roxanne) *Sammy the Pig - Genie (Aladdin 1992) *Toto - Zeus (Zeus and Roxanne) *Worker on the Studio Backlot - Joe (Family Guy) *King Kong - Jacquimo (Thumbelina 1994) *Cart Pusher - Balto (Balto 1995) *Drowning Animals - Angry Mob (The Simpsons Movie) *Unicorns Going Underwater - The Beatles (Thumbelina 1994) *Male Hippopotamus - Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Beavers - Jittterbugs (Thumbelina 1994) *Rhinoceroses - Penguins (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Storks - Gesses (Fly Away Home) *Walruses - Homer Simpson And Others (The Simpsons) *Koalas - Chris Griffin (Family Guy), Jessie (Free Willy 1-3) *Female Goat - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Cows - Elephants (Babar King of the Elephants) *Pigs - Crabs (The Little Mermaid) *Birds - Diane (It Takes Two) Cubby Bear (Alaska 1996) *Annoyed Dogs - Boris (Balto 1995), Charlie (Alaska 1996) *Lions - Fairies (Thumbelina 1994) *Female Turtle - Florence (Alaska 1996) *Alligator - Hercules (Hercules 1997) *Animals in the Garage - People Sings Mr Booze (Family Guy) *Sad Dog - Tigger (The Tigger Movie) *Horses - Sergrant Grazer (Alaska 1996), Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Camel - Grimbsy (The Little Mermaid) *Hummingbird - Kirstie Alley (Pier 1 Importants) *Frog - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Birds On Clothesline - Farm Animals (Thumbelina 1994) *Mouse - Larry (The Big Green 1995) *Snake - Tom Tucker (Family Guy) *Bear - Nikki Kaltag Star (Balto 1995) *Woodpecker - Bill Dancer (Curly Sue 1991) *Raccoon - Bruce (Family Guy) *Lion - Professor Frink (The Simpsons Movie) *Anteater - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Crocodile - Terry Barnett (Zeus and Roxanne) *Gorilla - Jake Barnes (Alaska 1996) *Sea Lions - Birds (Thumbelina 1994) *Monkeys - Princess Mia (The Princess Diaries), Snoopy (The Peanuts Movie) *Rabbits - Chip (Alaska 1996), Woodstock (The Peanuts Movie) Category:Movies-spoof Category:Cats Don't Dance Movie-spoof Category:Cats Don't Dance Movie Spoofs Category:Cats Don't Dance Parody Movies Category:CoolZDane